Lucky Dragon
by DestinyArmor
Summary: My collection of one-shot Lemon featuring Natsu Dragneel and my favorite female characters from Fairy Tail Universe, first time writing lemon so let me know what you think, Rated M for...I already said it twice
1. Hisui

**Disclaimer****: I don not own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 1: Hisui**

"HAHAHAHA! I'm the king!" yelled Natsu while wearing the king's crown, all of the mages in the party was jaw dropped at the prank Natsu pulled out

"Give it back" Toma E. Fiore begged the pink haired boy, since he doesn't have his crown, he's wearing his pumpkin outfit, Makarov, who already lose all of his hair on his head at the dangerous prank snapped, using his titan magic to enlarge his right arm and grabbed the idiotic Natsu, luckily the crown went off his head the moment the Fairy Tail master grabbed Natsu

"YOU BRAT!" Makarov yelled, then he proceed to beat the shit out of the flamebrain, who were yelling for someone to save him

"Not a chance, it's your fault in the first place pulling a shit like that" Gray said, wearing only his boxers (Stripping habit again), then the ice mage shiver at the sudden chill not from the cold but from something sinister

"What did I tell you about stripping, we're in the king's castle for god's sake" Erza said dangerously, approaching Gray, who were now shaking in fear

"WAH!" Gray tried to run but Erza immediately grabbed him and beat the shit out of him as well

After the beating they got, Natsu and Gray was completely exhausted so they decided to take a seat, then suddenly a green haired woman approach the two or specifically Natsu

"Natsu Dragneel, is it" she spoke, Natsu then look at the girl in front of him

"Y-You're…."

"Hisui E Fiore…" the woman named Hisui said

"I see, the one who trapped us on the hell palace" Natsu said, Hisui laughed a that

"Well, what is it" he asked then Hisui extend her hand

"Would you like to dance" she asked

"Eh! Isn't that weird, a woman asking a man to dance, it's suppose to be a-" Natsu said but was cut off when the princess dragged him on the dance floor and as for Gray, Juvia approached him to keep him company

"That's right but you're taking too long to ask any women, so the women came for you" she said into his ear, Natsu for the first time blush at the sudden closeness as they proceed to dance (AN: I think there's no dancing in the mage party so imagine that there is)

"T-Thank you" Hisui suddenly said while dancing in attempt to strike a conversation, surprising the pink haired boy

"F-For what princess, I didn't do anything" Natsu replied

"Well, that's because you encourage the other Dragon Slayers to fight against the dragons in order to protect Fiore, if isn't with you, Fiore will be nothing but a cold wasteland and it's because of my mistakes" she said sadly

"It's not your fault princess, you were tricked for opening the portal but that's over and everyone's safe so let's not talk about it" Natsu replied

"You're right…" she said

After the spoke to each other, the two and the other partners dance till they drop (if you're wondering who's the other partners were dancing besides Natsu and Hisui, just think of your favorite pairings)

_An hour later:_

"I'm beat" Natsu said, seating besides Hisui as they panting

"Who knew dancing for so long could be so tiring" she said

"Yeah, by the way are your feet alright, I'm sorry I'm not really good at stuffs like this" Natsu asked, worried since he accidentally stepped on Hisui's feet several times while dancing

"It's fine, at least I enjoyed your company but its still hurts" Hisui said, smiling at him and winced at the pain on her feet

"Sorry"

"Anyway, could you follow me at my room, I want to rest there and to talk with you more as well" Hisui said, Natsu just nodded as the two proceed to the princess' chambers, not knowing something will about to happen between them

Natsu was in complete shock seeing the room, it was complete set, a queen sized bed, a bathroom and a closet where her clothes is, and a small drawer where she kept her jewelry and a window to be looked at

"Wow…." was all Natsu said, Hisui giggled at his reaction, then she let Natsu sat on her bed while she went on the bathroom to change into her night outfit, and when she came out, Natsu blush madly

"P-Princess…t-that's…" Natsu couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, Hisui was now wearing a green pajama and shirt but what's made Natsu blush is the shirt was unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage and stomach, being a gentleman he is, Natsu looks away

"P-Princess, m-mind if you put some clothes first" Natsu said

"What are you saying, I'm already dressed and don't call me princess, just my name" Hisui said walking slowly towards Natsu

"B-But….."

Then without warning, Hisui push him towards the bed and crawl towards him, Natsu doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation, he tried to back away but the princes act quickly by touching the bulge on his pants, earning a groan form the dragon slayer

"Ugh…."

"Then why are you so hard" Hisui said in a teasing tone while caressing it

"P-Please stop, we really shouldn't…" Natsu said

"Are you sure? But your beast down here needs some attention"

Hisui then remove his pants and his boxers to reveal his half erect penis, she was shocked, it was this big yet not fully erect, she wonder if she can take it

"Wow….." was all Hisui said, Natsu was really embarrassed while she's looking at his thing, then Natsu groaned again as he feels Hisui's hands wrap on it, feeling the heat that his cock was emitting

"Ugh…"

"Is this your first time with the woman" Hisui asked, while slowly pumping him, Natsu moaned at that while trying to contain himself, she then giggled

"Judging from your reaction, I think it is" she said as she proceed to lick the tip of his cock, rolling her tongue several times and drenching it with her saliva she did that for almost couple of minutes, Natsu could not take anymore as he grabbed Hisui's head and thrust his cock inside her warm mouth, surprising her at the sudden move

"mmmpphh!"

Hisui voice was muffled so Natsu can't understand what she says and continue thrusting his cock repeatedly until the pressure build up on his thing

"Hisui! I'm cumming"

"mmmppphhh!"

She tried to push him but it was futile as Natsu release his seeds inside, forcing her to swallow it, after that he pull his dick out, finally freed, Hisui cough several times before facing Natsu

"Sorry about that, it's just I can't take anymore so I do it myself" Natsu apologized

"At least you should tell me you know, I thought I was going to die" Hisui said, wiping her mouth off the excess semen and lick it, but this action made Natsu erect again

"You're still hard after that much release" she asked, shocked

"I-I guess" Natsu answered

"Sorry to tell you Natsu but I think it's you turn to do me now" Hisui said as she take off her night clothes, revealing her everything, her breast that rival Lucy's and her clean shaved pussy, Natsu was awe at her beautiful and sexy figure

Then Natsu wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her, Hisui returned it and wrap her arms around his neck, letting their tongues intertwined at each other, then Natsu's right hand grab her left breast and squeezed it, earning a moan from her but since they were kissing, it can't be heard

After what it seems forever, the two broke apart and look at each other

"Umm, are you sure we should continue this, I mean you might get pregnant" Natsu asked nervously

"Don't worry about that, I'm in birth control" she respond

"…."

This time, Hisui grab Natsu's head and shove it between her breast, quickly understood want she wants, Natsu then proceed to plant butterfly kissed to her breast until he reach her nipple and suck it

"It feels good Natsu, keep it up" She moaned

"…."

Natsu was busy sucking her sensitive bud while switching between breasts, after that Natsu stop and face her again then after getting her approval, Natsu then lay on the bed while Hisui crawl on top of him, then he place the tip of his dick on Hisui's entrance

"H-Here we go…."

Natsu then slowly enter her, Hisui winced as she feels him slowly entering her then stop as they both feel something, Natsu feel her barrier

"Ummm…." Natsu said, quite hesitating to proceed further but the princess smiles

"Do it"

Natsu nodded and with one quick trust, it break her hymen at the same time, causing her to scream in pain, Natsu cringed at the loudness, resisting the urge to cover his ear, her eyes was close and a tear can seen to it, Luckily, every person on the castle was asleep because of either they're drunk or tired so no one heard her scream, He's completely doomed if someone heard that and found out that the dragon slayer was making out with the princess of Fiore

"A-Are you alright" Natsu asked seeing her in pain, he really hate seeing a woman crying, Hisui nodded in response as she's trying to adjust to his size

"Y-Yeah, give few more seconds then you can move" she said, Natsu nodded while waiting for the woman's signal, after a couple of minutes, Hisui nodded at Natsu, who nodded in return and proceed to thrust his dick in and out, causing great pleasure and ecstasy to the both

"You're fucking tight, Princess" Natsu groaned, feeling his dick almost being crushed inside at each thrust, Hisui didn't respond since she's in complete heaven or she didn't care

"AHHH!"

Hisui's breast was bouncing at each of Natsu's thrust, Natsu seeing this let go of her ass and grabbed itand massaging it while fucking her, still not contented, Natsu rose up to suck one of her nipple, Hisui grit her teeth feeing Natsu's teeth gentily biting it

"H-Hey AH! S-Stop it, that's not fair" She manage to say before screaming again, Natsu ignore her as he keep sucking

"Sorry, can't resist the urge to do that….."

"W-What a horny dragon you a-are"

"I can't believe I'm hearing that from the princess with lewd moan and scream right now" Natsu teased

"W-What did you say!"

After their short conversation, Natsu continue to fuck Hisui until he feels that his dick was building up and was about to reach his limit, even the princess as well

"Natsu, I'm about to…."

"Me too…"

"Let's cum together"

"Y-Yeah"

Then Natsu kissed Hisui on the lips in order from them to keep from screaming and with that, Natsu release a huge amount of his semen inside of her, some of it was spilling out of the princess' pussy, after the release, Natsu let go of the her and pull his dick out, as the two laid on the bed

"That was great" Hisui said, satisfied at what they've done

"Y-Yeah, but I just wonder…" Natsu said

"What is it"

"Can we keep this a secret between us? I don't want my friends finding out especially that ice cube"

"Of course, why not"

And with that answer, Hisui kiss Natsu as the two slept together.


	2. Yukino

**Disclaimer****: I don not own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 2: Yukino**

"Wait up!"

Yukino gasped then she turn to see Natsu and Happy calling for her, she was shocked at that and wonders what is they want from her

"Natsu-sama, Happy-sama…" she said as she face the two, who were now panting (in Natsu's case) then after he finally catch his breath, Natsu face the white haired woman

"Well…..i'm sorry" he said while scratching the back of his head, shocking Yukino even more, did he do something wrong to her

"Why are you saying sorry to me?"

"Well, since you were one of those Sabertooth guys, I thought you were a bad person but seeing you after meeting Lucy, it seems that you're not like them so I apologize" Natsu said, then Happy went beside him

"Why are you always suspecting people Natsu…." Happy said

"Okay, okay, it's my fault already, that's why I'm apologizing, right" Natsu countered and as the two goofballs continue arguing, not noticing Yukino was slowly shedding tears until she kneel on the ground, letting go of her luggage at the same time, Happy snickered

"You made her cry" Happy simply said, Natsu was panicking a bit, they were in a open space and if they found out that it was his fault that she cried, he's doomed

"AH! I'm really, really sorry Yukino, I didn't mean to-"

"Th-Thank you….." she said, Natsu and Happy gasped, as he looks at the woman

"Eh!"

"T-This is the first time I've felt that someone cared about me" Yukino started

"W-What happend" Natsu asked

"Actually, I was kicked out of Sabertooth" she answered but this made Natsu's anger rise

"What!"

"Even though I was just filling for her since she was away from a job, I was really happy that they let me in last year but then, when I lost to Kagura, they kicked me out and not only that, they humiliate me by making me strip my clothes and erased my own guild mark" Yukino told them a she cry, at that point, Natsu's anger was rising to the point that he wants to barged in to them and burn them into crisp but he manage to calm himself, this is no time to do stupid things that might cause serious issues (AN: Natsu won't barged into Sabertooth's Inn instead, in case you ask)

"Yukino" Natsu called, the woman stood and looks at him

"Natsu-sama"

"Well, what are you going to do now, I mean where are you going at this time" Natsu asked her, it was nighttime and dangerous for women like her especially she's wearing clothes like that (AN: I think you know Yukino wears at that scene)

"Well, I have nowhere to go for now I guess…" she admits, since she's staying at the guild's vacant rooms as a member but now she was kicked out, she had no place to stay

"You can stay with me and Happy" Natsu suggest, making the woman blush

"Eh!, N-Natsu-sama, that's.…" Yukino said, her cheeks was bright red at the thought of living together with a male

"N-No, it's n-not what you think, I mean you can stay with us just to let the night pass, you know it's dangerous for a woman like you to stroll around dark wearing such revealing outfit, I just don't want something bad happened to you, I already think of you as a bad person and it will be my conscience if I let you walk alone" Natsu reasoned, Yukino gasped but he does have a point, the night was deep and there are less people on the street to be called for help in case she was get abused or for worst, raped by bystanders but still, she was quite happy because at least someone cared for her safety

"N-Natsu-sama"

"Well, if you don't want to, it's fine with me, maybe we'll just-"

"O-Okay, I-I don't mind" Yukino hesitantly said

"R-Really"

"Y-Yeah, well you do have a point on what you said, even if I found an apartment I don't have any jewels" she said

"Okay, then let's go"

"Y-Yeah"

_Natsu and Happy's House_

"It's so small" Yukino, Natsu and Happy was now in front of his so called house

"Well, it's only me and Happy so we don't really need much space" Natsu said, Yukino smiled at that as the three enter and when they do, Yukino was wide eyes, it was very clean and all of the furniture, chairs and others equipment are arranged perfectly and neatly

"Yet it's so clean" she comment, then she realized that for the two of them, it's not the outside what it matters, it's from the inside

"Well, actually Lucy cleans this place and I was just maintaining it" Natsu said

"L-Lucy-sama did" Yukino asked and wonders if Lucy was living with him, and she felt a little jealous at that for no reason, but she shook her head

"Well, it begins when Lucy was getting angry since we're always barging in her apartment, so she get back to us by barging into our house too and finds this place in a complete mess and she clean it up, come to think of it, I wonder why did she clean our house in the first place" Natsu told her

"I see, that's good to hear, it seems you and Lucy-sama was very close…" she said sadly

"She's a friend, that's why…" Natsu answered, Yukino nodded then her eyes caught on some papers she recognized as guild requests, and some souvenirs and other stuffs as well as a maid outfit, Yukino was confuse then she turn to Natsu

"Natsu-sama, what are these" she asked, Natsu smile as he look at them

"Ah, those are some of the things from all of the quest me, Lucy and my other teammates took, I really treasure them a lot so I kept them so when I look at it, I will remember them and all of we've gone through to complete it, think of it as a memento" he answered, Yukino smiled as she look at it again and for some reason, she can feel everything Natsu had gone through as she looks to it, then her eyes focused on the maid outfit

"Natsu-sama, did you wear this too" Yukino asked

"Ah, no Lucy wear that when we're on our first team quest, which is to infiltrate a mansion of a Duke, even though I can't remember it's name anymore" Natsu said

"I see"

Then Natsu let Yukino use his bathroom, the woman agreed and put her luggage on the side, then she take out her towel and proceed to the bathroom, while Natsu and Happy was on the couch, Happy immediately fell asleep, Natsu smile as he let his cat friend rest on the couch as he stood up and went to his room to get some rest too, not bothering to close the door

Meanwhile Yukino was finish taking a bath as she went out of the bathroom only with her towel wrapped on her slender body, at first she was hesitating if she should get out just with this since it's so embarrassing but she had no choice since her clothes was on her luggage and she had to get out of the bathroom in order to get it

"I hope Natsu-sama wasn't around" Yukino slowly walking and found out that no one's there anymore beside Happy, who's sleeping on the couch, she sigh in relief as she was about to take her luggage when she saw Natsu was on his bed sleeping then without any reason, Yukino proceed to Natsu as if her feet has mind of it's own and forgetting that's she wear nothing but towel and look at him, she had to admit he's so cute and quite handsome while sleeping, brushing a few strand of his pink hair

"Lucy-sama was very lucky to have him" she whispered, thinking that he and Lucy are couples and it sadden her greatly, and then Natsu turn to the right side accidentally making contact by planting his face to her breast lightly, making the woman blush furiously but for some reason, she like the feeling, but then Natsu slowly woke up only to find Yukino was with him, and facing her large tits

"Y-Yukino" Natsu said, feeling his cheeks getting red

"N-Natsu-sama" Yukino said his name too, surprise that he woke up so sudden

"S-Sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to-" but Natsu didn't got to finish what he was saying because Yukino pinned his hand to the bed, surprising Natsu even more, he blush while facing the white haired woman especially that she's wearing only a towel

"W-Wait! what are you doing Yukino"

"Natsu….." the pink haired boy gasped, this is the first time he heard Yukino said his name only

"Yukino"

"Um….Are you and Lucy-sama…a couple" she asked him hesitantly

"Of course not, why did you ask that"

"B-Because…..Because…Grrr…..Fuck this!"

Then Yukino planted her lips into Natsu's shocking the boy as the sudden move, his eyes were wide as he felt her tongue trying to invade his mouth, Natsu let her as he, too use his own as well, making their tongues intertwined at each other, then after few minute, they broke apart and gasping for air, Natsu look at Yukino

"Yukino, d-don't tell me you're….."

"T-That's right, I am in love with you even though I don't why and it pains me that you speak of Lucy-sama often" Yukino admitted, tears flowing into her eyes

"Yukino….."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Yukino said as she tried to get off him but Natsu wrap his arms around her waist

"Eh!"

"So we feel the same thing, then it would make things a lot easier now" Natsu said as he hug her tightly

"N-Natsu…."

"That's right, I too fell in love with you the moment I saw you talking to Lucy and I don't know why, maybe you can call it 'love at first sight' it is" Natsu said, Yukino was shocked, he too like her and it make her heart filled with happiness

"W-Well, so should we go further or…" Natsu asked, Yukino smirked at that, Natsu seeing it smiled at her

"Well, I guess we should but are you sure, you were just-"

"Natsu, it's different from before you know, so don't worry about that, I already get over with it" Yukino countered referring to her excommunication, Natsu nodded as he get up, surprising her

"H-Hey, where are you going"

"I'm closing the door, I don't want Happy finding out, he's a talkative cat and if ever finds out that we're doing something, I don't know how I will keep his mouth shut" Natsu said, Yukino giggled

Then after Natsu close the door, he went back to the bed and proceed to assault Yukino on her neck, kissing and licking that part, she moaned in pleasure feeling his tongue caressing her sensitive skin, then Natsu remove her towel to reveal her voluptuous body, Natsu at that time thinks that he's the luckiest man in the world, while staring from her large breast up to her pussy, Yukino was blushing and getting uncomfortable

"Natus, c-could you stop staring at me, I-It's so embarrassing" Yukino said, feeling Natsu's eyes staring on her naked form

"Why are you embarrassed, it's only two of us" Natsu said as he pressed his body against her

"B-But you were still wearing clothes and it's not fair for me" she said, Natsu gasped as he realized that he's still wearing clothes

"Oh, you're right"

Natsu then proceed to take off his clothes as well, starting from his scarf, his trousers and his one sleeved shirt, Yukino help him on the process, then when Natsu was fully naked, Yukino immediately push him on the bed and grab his half erect cock, earning a groan from the dragon slayer

"Ugh…Y-Yukino…" Natsu manage to say while Yukino was teasing the tip of his cock with her point finger while holding the shaft

"Ladies' first Natsu, so lay there and relax" Yukino said mischievously as she lick the tip first, rolling her tongue playfully, then after few minutes of licking, she lightly sucked the tip and keep licking it from the inside, Natsu at that point was in complete pleasure at Yukino's blowjob, then he feels that his thing was building up something

"Y-Yukino…can't hold any longer…..I'm about to-"

"Oh no you don't Natsu, don't cum yet, there's something I want to try first" Yukino said as she stop sucking, delaying Natsu's release much to the latter's disappointment then Yukino grab her large tits then place his cock between it then she continue to lick and suck while massaging it

"Shit, I c-can't believe you can be so erotic Yukino ugh….." Natsu manage to said while feeling her tits, tongue and mouth simultaneously pleasuring his beast, then for the next minute, Natsu can feel his cock was about to release something

"I'm cumming Yukino!"

And with that, he finally give in as he came on her mouth, Yukino almost gagged at the amount but she manage to swallow it all, but there are few spill too, Yukino of course not letting that go, lick it and then she turn to Natsu, who was panting at the intense release

"Ok, it's your turn now"

"…."

Then Natsu get up and decided to continue what he started, wrapping his arms around her waist then he kissed her, Yukino returned it of course, letting their tongues dance inside their locked mouths, then after the French kiss, Natsu turn to her breast and he proceed to tease her nipple by licking it, Yukino groaned at the feeling then he sucked it

"Ah! That's great Natsu, d-don't stop" she said on pleasure

Just as she said, Natus keep doing it, switching between breasts, after breastfeeding Yukino's tits, Natsu positioned his cock on her entrance then he look at Yukino for her permission, she just smile at that

"Okay, but be gentle" she said

"I'll try"

Natsu with one thrust of his cock, he greatly stretch Yukino's pussy walls as she screamed in response but she immediately clasped her mouth, Natsu gasped too

"Shit! Did Happy-sama hear that" Yukino asked him

"I-I don't know but I hope he doesn't" Natsu said nervously

Then after setting that worries aside, Natsu thrust his cock in and out as the two were completely in heaven, Natsu then lay on the bed with Yukino on top of him, grabbing her ass as he keep thrusting his cock inside her, then Yukino French kiss him, letting their tongues dance again inside their mouths then Natsu pull his right hand as he proceed to massage her right breast, pinching and teasing her nipple adding to the pleasure to her body, then after minutes of thrusting Natsu and Yukino feel something on their crotch

"Y-Yukino, I can't hold a-anymore, I'll do it inside" Natsu said as they two broke from their kiss, Yukino can't respond until then

"Eh! W-Wait N-Natsu n-not yet, let's-AH!"

"Sorry!"

"No! Wait-"

She didn't get to finish as Natsu release his semen inside of her, completely filling her womb, Yukino tried her best to keep from screaming while feeling Natsu's hot cum filling her insides, then after the intense activity, Natsu pull out of her as the two laid on the bed then as the two laid Yukino's juice spill out of her pussy

"I was saying *pant* let's do it together" Yukino said as she pant, tired and eyes became blurry

"Oh, sorry about that, it seems that I was ahead of you" Natsu said as Yukino smiles at that

"Ok, that's fine, let's do it again sometimes" she said as Natsu kiss her and he took out a blanket in order to wrap it to their naked forms as they fell asleep, hugging each other

_Outside:_

"They're rather noisy, youngsters these days are so bold now….." Happy said as he rub his eyes, he immediately woke up after hearing a scream and because of that, he can't go back to sleep

"_At least he made Yukino happy….._" Happy thought as he laid on the couch, trying his best to go back to sleep

**AN: Just to remind the readers, each chapter has no relation to one another, this is just a collection of Lemon between Natsu and the other women, see you next time**


End file.
